


Trust

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Daddy Kink, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tiny bit of NSFW I wrote up for myself.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 79





	Trust

"If you want more from me,  _ beg _ .” Damien quietly grumbled against the smaller male’s lips, one hand on the base of his neck and the other on his side as he rolled his hips down against Pips. The smaller would squeak and whimper at the grinding, letting out a small gasp as his back arched. Damien had pinned him right up against the wall as soon as he had gotten through the door- Pip had guessed he was just frustrated with work and wanted to rid himself of the stress by doing something pleasurable while  _ also _ being quite aggressive. Pip didn’t complain. He liked it when Damien handled him roughly. Actually, no, he  _ loved it _ . He loved it when he bit down and abused his neck and lips, when he gave him a bruise from a tight grip, whenever Damien spanked him hard to the point where he couldn’t sit down for a day or more. Everything they did together was what he loved- and the main thing he loved about the sexual aspect of the relationship was being used like a toy. 

Yes, of course he liked it when Damien treated him as if he were a porcelain doll- he appreciated those moments where they’d bond by being so close, but Damien being rough with him was where he felt like he could really trust him. Damien knew when to stop- he knew when too much was truly too much for the little Brit, and he just felt like Damien understood his limits without him having to say anything. They liked their extremes- Pip quite enjoyed being told what to do and treated like a pet or slave, while Damien just liked when he could be in control. Damien liked marking Pip to make sure he was his and only his- he was very territorial and Pip loved that. He loved feeling like he was wanted and desired, especially by Damien.

“...  _ more, please. _ ” The little blond quietly begged from under Damien, not being able to help himself as he rolled his hips back against Damien’s. “I want… want to be used, Damien, I  _ need _ you to use me like your own little pleasure doll… I need you to make my ass red, to make me whimper and cry your name so loud the neighbors might just hear- oh, just please fuck me!”

Pip could tell it was music to Damien’s ears as soon as he saw the smirk growing on his features, his upper canines poking out from his mouth. The sight of those pointy fangs always sent a shiver down his spine… he always loved it when they sunk into his skin, when they bit his lip. Damien would chuckle and bring both hands to Pip’s hips, forcing him against him as he continued to grind. His forehead was pressed to Pips; however, they’d separate when he dived back down to kiss Pip. Teeth nipping and biting at Pip’s lower lip, drawing blood when they nipped to hard- Pip could only squeak and choke out moans of pleasure and pain, from the grinding and the nipping. 

“Oh,  _ daddy~..” _ Pip whined out softly against his lips, letting out a gasp as Damien took the opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth. Tongue against tongue, Pip being the shyer of the two but slowly getting into it once he felt just a little more confident. 

He always loved this.

He loved being used by Damien.

He loved pleasuring Damien.

He knew for a fact that Damien was a fan of it, too. Every single time the two of them did something like this, he knew there was love and adoration hidden by every degrading name and swear, every little insult that slipped by his lips and fell onto Pip’s ears. Damien was the love of Pip’s life, and Pip was Damien’s. It was almost as if they were meant for each other- despite Damien coming off as rude and hating the other when they were children, Pip’s keenness to befriend him was too strong for him to ignore. They’d become friends, and then more as they grew up together. 

Their lips would soon part and Damien would press his forehead to Pip’s, breaths labored as he panted similarly to a dog. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red from the blood rushing to them- but they both knew that wasn’t the only place the blood would be rushing too. Pip could feel it, right up against him as Damien moved his hips. He wanted more; Pip had thought that he had begged enough and deserved what he knew they both craved, but perhaps Damien wasn’t pleased by it? 

Pip wanted Damien pleased. 

Pip wanted Damien happy.

With every single movement against his groin, Pip would let out a small, nearly breathless gasp as pleasure spread throughout his tiny body. “Damien, please…  _ fuck me.  _ I need you… I need your cock  _ inside of me _ . I need it inside of me, Damien, I need  _ you… _ ” 

“You need me? As you should, kitten~” Damien chuckles, looking into the other’s eyes with a cocky grin. “You need all of me- you  _ need _ me to live, you  _ need _ me to pleasure you and give you all the love nobody else can… you need me to be there for you, don’t you?~”

“ _ Yes sir… _ ”

“Need me to make you mine?”

“ _ Yes sir…” _

“Good little angel.” Damien would wrap an arm around his backside and take him away from the wall, lifting him up as he brought him over and dropped him down onto the bed. “You know what to do, whore. Strip down.”

Pip would back up a little on the bed and do as he was told, making quick work of undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt, one by one until the white dress shirt fell open and exposed his soft tan skin. Next was his shorts; Pip undid the button on the front, then to the little zipper underneath. He’d pull it down and then proceed to pull his shorts around his thighs, using his legs to kick them off to the side, onto the floor. All that remained was his boxers which had a noticeable bump in the front, Damien eyeing it with hungry eyes as he ran his tongue over his lips. Damien was typically one to be impatient, so as soon as the shorts had come off, he began stripping down. His sweater swiftly came over his head and was thrown to the side, pants next as he undid the button and zipper before taking them off and throwing them to the side. He had always been a sight Pip couldn’t help but enjoy.

“Boxers off, angel.” Damien cooed, his hands taking a hold of his own boxer’s waistband as he eyes the other. Pip was a little shy when it came to exposing himself… but he trusted Damien with all of his heart. He’d take a hold of his waistband like Damien, taking it and pulling them down quickly. Now, with him exposed, Damien did the same and let out a small sound of peaked interest. Pip’s cock dripped pre, the substance dripping down the side of his length in a little line. The demon let out a chuckle of amusement and moved a little closer to Pip, using a finger to take some of the pre to taste it. “ _ You taste wonderful~ _ ”

“I bet you taste as good as I do…~” Pip can’t help but giggle as Damien settles himself between the blond’s legs, a hand on his thigh with his rather sharp nails gently poking into the soft skin. 

“Actually, doll, I know you know I taste amazing~ you’ve said it yourself with that little whorish mouth of yours, the one you use to beg for my cum and cock~”

Pip’s face would only flush further if it was possible, letting out a small squeak as he felt Damien slowly pressing himself inside of his hole. “N-... No lube? Damien-”

“Shhh. You can take it. Only hurts a little at first.” Damien leans forward to rest himself on Pip’s chest, a hand trailing up to grab behind his neck. No, he wouldn’t start squeezing yet. It wasn’t time to be rough with Pip- he had to wait until he was comfortable and engulfed in pleasure and warmth. “I’ll be slow, it’ll feel good very soon, just you wait, dove.”

Soon enough, everything had turned out as Damien had predicted- pleasure and a slight warmth engulfed Pip’s body, spreading from a small pit in his stomach up and down his spine. Toes curled with every thrust from Damien, Pip letting out small squeaks and gasps with every movement. The hand that had settled behind and around Pip’s neck would start to squeeze rather tightly, Pip suddenly realizing it was getting more difficult to breath and moan for Damien. His eyes would fall shut and he’d let out breathless gasps, the hand that had made its place on his thigh trailing behind to his ass, where it’d give a harsh squeeze. Pip’s hips bucked upwards and he’d try his best to beg with what little air he had, but when he came close to passing out, Damien would ease his hold and let him catch his breath. 

Damien knew when he needed a break from being choked. He knew when Pip needed a break from being overstimulated, but at the same time he’d continue and ignore when he was at his limit when he really wanted to mess and break Pip. The hand on Pip’s ass traveled back up to the front, taking the smaller cock into his hand and timing his hand’s movements with his hip’s. 

Pip was close. Very, very close. Fuzzy white tinted some parts of his vision, and his body would begin to tense as he dug his nails tightly into Damien’s shoulder. 

Damien was close. If not as close as Pip, almost. His thrusts were becoming sporadic, yet harder as he tried to get himself and the little one he adored under him so much to orgasm. 

“ _ Daddy _ ~” Pip would moan softly as he had earlier, bucking himself up into Damien’s hand as he came to the edge of orgasm. Almost instantly after one more thrust with Damien and thrust into the raven haired male’s hand, he’d gasp and whimper loudly as his body shaking, spurts of cum coating some of Damien’s hand and his own stomach. He’d look up to Damien with pleading eyes as he panted breathlessly, around the same time as him Damien would start to come and fill him up with his seed. 

They both pant, Damien leaning forward to cup Pip’s face with his hands as he connected their lips. The kiss wasn’t hard and Damien wouldn’t try to invade his mouth; it was gentle and comforting, and this was the way they had ended many rough sessions before. This was a sort of wordless apology from Damien for being so rough. 

Damien soon pulled away from the kiss and smiled, chuckling softly as he pecked his face up and down with gentle kisses.

“ _ I love you. _ ” Pip whispered quietly to the other, a smile pulling his lips upward as he admired the other’s face with adoration.

Damien would return the look and shake his head, laughing a little more. “I love you too, little angel. I love you very much.”


End file.
